


hey girl, hey girl, we can make it easy if we lift each other

by spacexkitten



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Set in the 70s, Smut, hippie!Rose, i ain't talking about those ridiculous halloween costumes, this is so pure i can't, turns to pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacexkitten/pseuds/spacexkitten
Summary: She saw a policeman lift a rock off the ground and throw it to a woman. A short woman in a maxi boho white dress fell on the ground senseless.Rose rushed through the crowd to her aid. She checked her pulse; she felt a weak throb under her fingers.





	hey girl, hey girl, we can make it easy if we lift each other

**Author's Note:**

> i got an idea while at a pride a few days ago,  
> cue some research and some sleepless nights writing, and the product diverged from what i had in mind

Rose was feeling very light. Lighter than last time she had fired up a good one at the grassy field at the nearest campus.

Marches had always this effect on her.

The crowd was not too thick to cause a scene, but women’s voices were heard all the way down the avenue. From a certain distance, it almost sounded as a chant.

She continued walking absentmindedly, enjoying being surrounded by people like her.

She took her round-shape glasses off, idly chewing a piece of gum.

Her eyes hopped on the figures of the women on the first row of the march. Every and each one of them looked like a warrior ready to fight. Fight the patriarchy, Rose thought.

Some policemen appeared from the corner; people must have grown tired of the abrupt cutting of circulation, she thought—as if these people had anything better to do.

The policemen fast approached the march, but the women in the first row held resistance. Some of the people in uniforms began to try to get the women off the road. Or rather, to force them out of It, she thought. Some were successful, others were met with fists and kicks.

She saw a policeman lift a rock off the ground and throw it to a woman. A short woman in a maxi boho white dress fell on the ground senseless.

Rose rushed through the crowd to her aid. She checked her pulse; she felt a weak throb under her fingers.

The middle of an avenue was no fit place for first aid, she thought, and lifted the woman off the scorching black road.

 

An hour or so later, Rose was sitting on the edge of the bed, her eyes on a book she had opened in front of her; her small studio apartment didn’t leave any room for any furniture but a twin bed and a workplace that was currently occupied with anything, books, small misplaced objects, clothes.

The brunette woman in the white boho dress on the bed, was becoming more and more conscious. Rose watched as she examined the room in hopes of recognizing the place.

‘Hey,’ Rose said softly to catch her attention.

‘Where—am I?’

‘We were both at the Women’s March—a policeman struck you down. I’m Rose, studying medicine—provided you with first aid.’

She saw the woman’s features soften. ‘Thank you very much, Rose.’ She laid back onto the bed relieved; she touched the freshly wounded spot on her forehead. Rose noticed the woman’s face change rapidly, before she sat up on the bed, a shy smile on. ‘Luisa.’

Luisa tried to get out of bed but was unsteady.

‘Whoa, man, can stand on your feet?’ She came to hold her up, but the brunette nodded her to stay put.

‘How can I thank you for your help, Rose?’

‘Just be careful out there,’ Rose mocked.

‘That’s not that easy when you hang out only at protests,’ Luisa replied and chuckled.

‘I’ll be at the Equal Civil Rights march tomorrow. Are you going?’

‘You bet I am.’

And, then, the hard-headed brunette was out the door and Rose’s smile dropped; she searched for that last ounce she had stashed in her room.

 

Another day, another protest Rose eagerly attended. June had to be her favorite month; exams were over; parties were more frequent; marches were a daily phenomenon. 

She heard someone exclaim her name and the woman wearing the cutest flower crown she’d seen, came to kiss her on the cheek.

Rose pushed her heart-shaped glasses on her hair and winked at the brunette. ‘How’s your head today?’ she asked, turning her gaze away to look at the gathering crowd. For some reason, she only threw a hasty gaze around and brought her eyes back on the brunette.

A warm smile was on her face. ‘Like new,’ she joked. ‘Thank you.’

Rose touched the spot, only for her hand to be magnetized by the flower crown. It made her feel like her simple headband was suddenly too little for the eyes of the woman.

She noticed the woman had been staring at her hair; it must have been the fact that it was curlier than yesterday, appearing wild at sight.

Rose asked her about her day and Luisa eagerly told her anything she’d done since she left her house the previous day. She listened carefully. Having locked eyes, she never for a second looked anywhere else.

She noted Luisa’s eyes travel from her own eyes to somewhere behind her.

‘Kiss me,’ she said, tearing her eyes away from what she was watching.

‘What?’ Rose asked, surprised.

‘A bunch of nuns are coming this way. Quick, kiss me.’

Rose took the opportunity to kiss the woman; she leaned in to meet her lips in a passionate kiss.

The brunette kissed back with much passion and Rose felt the need to repress a low moan in her throat. Luisa licked her lips, but Rose was very hesitant about deepening the kiss; a mere lip locking was all she had ever done when it came to kissing.

Something about Luisa was too distracting, though, and before she realized it, the short woman’s tongue was in her mouth.

She pulled away in need for air. She casted a shy smile at her way.

She looked around; she had completely forgotten about anything around her for a good dozen minutes. She saw people walking and became aware of where she was.

‘We’re walking,’ she said innocently.

Luisa looked at her, silently asking for permission to walk by her side. Rose grinned at her. She asked her if she wanted to hold hands; they were at a gay rights march, after all, she had explained. Luisa chuckled, but did so, anyway.

The march had cathartic capacities to Rose’s ever-disappointed-by-society heart; she felt refreshed.

‘Come with me at my place,’ she said casually, ‘I need to apply some antibiotic ointment on the scratches.’

The woman, strangely enough, didn’t protest and followed Rose to the bus stop.

 

Rose breathed delicately, trying not to wake the woman sleeping on her chest. She wondered if her arm around the small woman was too much for a public place, but she herself was feeling alright with it.

She looked outside the window; only three more stops to her place. She nudged the woman to wake her up.

They silently got off the bus, Luisa’s mind was still numb from slumber.

Once they were inside her apartment, Rose kicked her boots off her feet, inviting Luisa to do the same.

The short woman climbed on the bed and Rose followed her. She carefully checked Luisa’s small wound as the woman took a look around her small apartment; she didn’t get to do it yesterday, when she woke up somewhere she couldn’t recognize.

She really liked how it was a like a part of the woman; her independent spirit matched the abruptly arranged stuff in her place, some of them on the ground, and a what was that—a bong stashed under the sink.

‘You smoke,’ Luisa said, intending to make it sound like a question, but failing. A half smile appeared on the redhead’s face.

‘I hope you won’t judge,’ she replied, her eyes fixed on Luisa’s forehead, her hands working on applying something on the scratch.

‘Pot is, like, my only friend,’ Luisa said and chuckled.

‘You just made another one,’ Rose replied with a smile.

Her hands stopped moving on Luisa’s head and Rose considered moving away from Luisa’s personal space. She didn’t. She pretended to be occupied with the same superficial wound and started a long conversation with Luisa; at times, she stopped stroking the wound to appreciate the fiery look in the brunette’s eyes when talking about certain topics.

For an instant, silence fell after both women ceased talking.

Rose didn’t move from where she was, basically hovering over Luisa’s lap. ‘Was it just the nuns?’ she asked enigmatically. Luisa looked at her perplexed; this had nothing to do with anything they had discussed moments ago. ‘Earlier, when you kissed me.’

Luisa bit her lip. ‘No.’

Rose counted that as her cue to cradle Luisa’s face and kiss her fiercely.

Luisa soon detached her lips from Rose’s. Her hands were hovering over the freckled skin. ‘Can I?’ she asked kindly.

Rose smiled and nodded yes. Her lips were, once again, on Luisa’s.

Luisa’s hands were on Rose’s body, barely supporting the woman, but never touching any other part.

Something was troubling the redhead, and she decided to let it out.

‘Luisa,’ she called hesitantly, ‘I wanna—do it with you.’

An innocent smile appeared on her face. ‘You wanna have sex with me?’ The redhead nodded. Luisa carefully moved under Rose so as to lay back on the bed. ‘Come sit on my face.’

Rose looked at her a bit mystified. ‘You’ve done this before?’

‘I may have,’ she replied, with a shy smile. ‘You haven’t?’

‘No. Never.’

Luisa’s face lit up. ‘What about with a man?’

The redhead shook her head.

Luisa sat up on the bed, but Rose was still on her lap. ‘It’s okay. I don’t wanna make you do things you don’t want to do.’

‘I wanna do it,’ Rose breathed. She kicked away her long skirt.

‘Don't worry. I’ll be right by your side through it all.’

Luisa laid back on the bed, her head on a soft pillow. She helped Rose straddle her and come over to her face. Rose waited for Luisa’s cue to lower her center on her mouth.

She took advantage of the couple of seconds it took Luisa to readjust the pillow under her to find the perfect position, to rethink her choice. She felt a flame low in her stomach she hadn’t felt before; she felt right.

‘If something doesn’t feel right, just tell me and I’ll stop right away.’

She motioned Rose to lower herself and the woman did. At once, Luisa’s eyes fell closed as her mouth was on Rose’s sex, her lips parting the redhead’s.

Rose placed her hands on the wall behind the brunette to support herself. She felt a force heave her eyes to the point they were closed.

Suddenly, Luisa’s tongue inside her stopped working. Next thing she knew, the brunette was asking her something.

‘Is this okay?’

‘Yes, it’s perfect. Go on, please.’ Rose felt very good; it was nice having someone account her feelings for once.

It was new to Rose: someone’s –a woman’s— tongue on her private parts; genuine feelings she hadn’t experienced up to then; being treated like the center of the universe.

She started rolling her hips, slowly moving back and forth to help the brunette find the spots. She gasped and hissed when she did. She bit her bottom lip to keep from letting out any sounds that would sound too weird compared to her habitual calm profile.

However, she couldn’t help herself when Luisa’s tongue traveled from her center to her clit with one broad lick. One lick became two—three and Rose moaned some inaudible words.

She now felt Luisa’s tongue anywhere inside her. The feeling was divine. The woman was making her feel divine.

‘Fuck, Luisa.’

A wave of unmeasurable pleasure overtook her and Rose used her elbows on the wall to prevent herself from collapsing on the tiny woman beneath her.

Luisa’s tongue had now stopped and pulled out of Rose. The redhead took a moment to recover before laying down beside the woman.

‘How was that?’

‘Heavenly.’ Rose sighed satisfied.

They lay on the bed; Rose panted, almost out of breath, when Luisa took her hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. She kissed the back of the freckled hand to help the woman relax; it did help. Rose grinned at Luisa, her panting now subsiding.

She lifted her head off the pillow to climb on Luisa. The small woman overturned them in a split of a second.

‘What about you?’ Rose asked innocently.

‘Your pleasure comes first.’ Rose appreciated the immeasurable softness in Luisa’s voice. She smiled.

Luisa hung a leg over her waist and straddled Rose.

‘Tell me if something feels uncomfortable,’ she instructed tenderly, lowering her head to peck the redhead.

Luisa brought one finger to test the waters; she was met with dripping wetness, so she went on and brought another finger to massage her entrance.

When Rose shyly smiled at her, she entered her and started pumping in and out. In and out.

Luisa was always gentle and never for a second rushed her movements. She noticed Rose was biting down her lip a bit too hard.

‘Hey, it’s okay. Let yourself free.’ Her hand on her face affectionately reassured her it was fine to let herself relax. There was no real reason for her not to. 

Luisa’s hand, guided by Rose’s, was lowered from her face to one of her breasts. She delicately stroked one of her breasts over her low-cut blouse.

She felt it get hard under the experienced woman’s touch. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her body felt euphorically overwhelmed with emotion.

She brought down Luisa’s face to kiss her messily.

Ecstasy had never come in the form of two fingers inside her—or rather, in the form of an exotic, stunning woman. The second time she climaxed that day, she came with a loud moan.

‘Holy—Mother Earth,’ rasped Rose.

Luisa came to lie beside her after kissing her on the forehead. Her fingers were glistening with Rose’s arousal and Luisa looked at it for a moment.

‘What are you gonna do with it?’ Rose asked between short breaths.

Luisa smiled. ‘I can either wipe them on the sheets or suck them clean.’

‘What does it taste like?’ she asked innocently.

‘You taste like heaven.’

Rose nodded. Luisa took in a finger and sucked it clean.

‘Wait,’ breathed Rose, ‘I wanna try it, too.’ She felt herself blush as she did, Luisa watching her during the whole thing.

Luisa pulled the bedspread to cover a very naked Rose in need of safety. She cuddled with her for quite a while.

‘I wanna thank you for making me feel such extraordinary things,’ Rose husked, her whole body a rosy color. She took off her numerous bracelets which were heaving her arms, some of her rings following pace. 

‘No worries; I’ll guide you through it,’ Luisa encouraged her, her hand on her arm. A smile crept on Rose’s face. ‘Do what I did earlier,’ she said, taking the freckled hand and snaking it down her stomach. She let go of her hand and Rose hesitantly touched Luisa’s entrance.

A heartening nod let her know she could go on; she put two of her fingers inside Luisa and found her vaginal hole.

Luisa bit her lip, and Rose knew she was doing the right thing. She continued doing the same thing, she twisted and moved her fingers inside Luisa, an oddly satisfying feeling creeping low in her stomach.

‘You’re doing amazingly great. Could you go faster?’

She did. She just now realized she had been doing this agonizingly slowly; she would have felt embarrassed if it weren’t for Luisa’s certainly encouraging aura.

Rose’s fingers momentarily disappeared inside Luisa’s center, the brunette gasping. Rose’s eyes went slightly wide and she pulled her fingers out.

‘It’s okay,’ Luisa reassured her. ‘Go as deep as you want.’

Rose savored each of Luisa’s reactions to her ministrations. She enjoyed seeing the woman writhe, moan, pant under her touch, her breasts hypnotically bouncing up and down, her unfocused gaze.

She especially cherished Luisa’s going through a well-deserved orgasm. She lovingly watched the small woman’s body react to the overwhelming of feelings, her back arching, her legs jerking, the woman panting her name.

Rose hopped off Luisa and next to her on the bed. The brunette dragged her closer and kissed her on the cheek.

‘You killed it,’ she said honestly.

Rose languidly kissed her and went back into Luisa’s arms.

Luisa caressed the soft skin on the inside of her wrist where a peace sign tattoo lay. She kissed the freckled woman, this time Rose almost instantly opening her mouth to find Luisa’s tongue.

Rose relished the feeling she extracted from the affectionate interaction.

Luisa moaned into her mouth before breaking the kiss to speak.

‘Got a clock or something in here? I wanna return home before my father does.’ She looked around, no sign of anything indicating the hour.

Rose reached for a tiny drawer next to the bed and got out a small clock. She showed it to the woman, who shook her head in understanding.

Luisa put on her white dress and sat up on the bed.

‘Will I ever see you again?’ Rose asked innocently, anxiety showing in her voice.

Luisa grinned at her, before kissing her on the lips once more.

‘I’d die to see you again.’


End file.
